


【铁盾】Tony Stark就是要操Steve Rogers

by diemoony



Category: Avengers (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Civil War (Marvel), M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 17:38:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19024723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diemoony/pseuds/diemoony
Summary: 【设定：616!铁人×MCU!美队】【很！丧！病！——因为MCU铁也在。】【真实的Rape/Non-Con】【内战梗】





	【铁盾】Tony Stark就是要操Steve Rogers

　　操。  
　　他想。  
　　在下一发挺动前按住了Steve的左脸颊。  
　　皮肤是潮湿粘腻的，比之前更炙热柔软，对方吞咽了下，喉结在皮层下滚动。  
　　Tony更用力地把自己顶进去。  
　　顶进去。  
　　Steve发出唔咽，他的嘴巴里塞着白布条，那些布条压着他的舌头，现在被口水浸得湿哒哒的，他们绕过他的嘴巴在后脑勺上打结，Tony确定自己刚才绑的很牢很紧，为此他挨了一记头槌，现在左额角随着每一下呼吸而抽痛。  
　　没有关系。  
　　他持续抽插着，手掌下的身体像一条被甩上河岸的鱼，他的每一下退出挺进都使得这尾“鱼”弹动身体，他把另一只手按在那柔韧的腰肢上，在黑夜中对方反而白得发亮，他的肌肤在反应堆的蓝光下灼灼闪烁，明显的皮肤色差让他亢奋，他握紧自己的手掌，移动拇指，好像山顶洞人在石壁上描绘对诸神的崇拜。  
　　对方挣扎得更厉害了，呜呜呜地发出细碎的声音。  
　　他停下来，深深地吸着气，对方起伏着胸膛，与他不屈地对视。  
　　他还是埋在他的身体里，坚硬如铁。  
　　  
　　他们在复仇者大厦的顶层。  
　　楼外喧哗的都市霓虹在房间里被过滤得只留下淡薄的光影。  
　　到处是破碎的桌椅墙壁，Tony Stark在一片破碎中操着Steve Rogers，而且不在乎会不会把他操碎，他用磁力手铐把他禁锢在地面上，掐握着他的大腿根把他抬起来操着他，他的每一下动作都让他的身体清晰地敲击着地面，在某些时刻，整个房间里只有肉体碰砸的声音和Steve压抑的喘息，另一个家伙甚至停止了咒骂与砸墙，目瞪口呆地看着他们。  
　　Tony望着Steve，他知道自己只能收到憎恶。  
　　Tony撩了下Steve汗湿的头发，他的汗水从自己的发梢上滴落到对方的肩窝里。Steve极尽可能地撇开头，他的脸颊绯红，眼角潮湿，鼻翼噏动着。Tony俯下身子，这让他的阴茎在Steve的身体里又挺进了一点，对方更深地皱紧眉间，而Tony冲着这个表情微笑。他舒展笑意，死死地盯着眼前的家伙，他依旧顽强，坚忍，即使被操得狼狈不堪，他看起来依旧不可降伏。  
　　一旁那个家伙又开始敲打起墙壁来，一连串的赌咒和发誓撞击在空气里显得苍白可笑。  
　　围观者与行凶者。  
　　如果‘观察者*’在这里，Tony希望他能这样定义各自的身份。  
　　他渴望被这样定义。  
　　他在最近地距离里望着Steve Rogers。  
　　  
　　◇◇◇◇◇  
　　  
　　在Tony Stark酗酒的那些日子里。  
　　他怀念那段日子，那段他对酒水充满欲望和渴切的日子。  
　　关于他对酒精的盲目迷恋，Steve和他狠狠地吵过好几次架。  
　　某一次，时间是四月六日，十七点二十六分三十秒，还得往前推大约十分钟，他们从一开始的和平交谈进一步激化到彼此言语激烈的指责。最后Steve发起怒来，他捶了Tony一下，把他推到墙上，他跑过来锁住他的脖子，酒瓶砸碎在他们脚边，液体沾湿鞋子。  
　　这不是他们距离最近的时刻，他们也曾经有过亲密的拥抱和友好地肩并肩一起坐在沙发上的时刻。但这一次，Tony不用找那么多借口就可以纵容自己瞪进Steve的眼睛里，要直视Steve其实是件很困难的事情，你很难在世界上找到第二个像他这般苛责、正义和光明的人，他并不具备Tony那样的头脑，却拥有另一种可以看透人心的智慧。  
　　Tony并不希望被这样的Steve看得透透的，那些隐藏在心底的，属于深夜的细小骚动并不需要成为两人间的另一个秘密，何况保守秘密的首要原则之一就是别让当事人知道。  
　　但那个时刻。  
　　四月六日，十七点二十六分三十秒的往前推大约十分钟。  
　　Tony看进Steve的眼睛里，因为酒精，疼痛和愤怒的催化，他揪着Steve的领子，热血在耳膜里翻涌，他揪着他，就像在大海中溺水的人抓住最后一根救命稻草，他吼了些什么，声音巨大嘈杂让他很快就忘了个干净。  
　　Rogers停了下来，他瞪大眼睛动了动嘴唇，可他什么都没有说出来。  
　　很好。  
　　Tony想。  
　　这就是个胜利的信号。  
　　他笑起来。  
　　像第一次让自己组装的机器人迈开步子，像第一次套上Iron Man的铠甲，像第一次把拳头揍到让他讨厌的人的脸上，像第一次以Iron Man的身份出现在世人面前，像第一次看到那个被封固在严冰里的人，像第一次以Tony Stark的身份接近他和他问好，像他和美国队长的第一次握手，第一次作战，第一次比肩，第一次拥抱。  
　　他笑起来，胜利而满足。  
　　他还是抓着他，像个酗酒者抓紧酒瓶，像个溺毙者抓紧浮木，像个探求者紧握真知。  
　　他凑上去。  
　　  
　　◇◇◇◇◇  
　　  
　　操。  
　　  
　　◇◇◇◇◇  
　　  
　　Tony始终没有吻他。  
　　首先他们之间毕竟还塞着一团白布，而且就算Tony有勇气把舌头塞进金发人的嘴巴里，他很大概率会被咬下舌头。  
　　他毫不怀疑他会这么做。  
　　所以他就只是极近地望着他，感受他用另一种方式妄图杀死自己。  
　　他操了他有一会儿，可他依旧紧绷着身体，Tony甚至可以感受到他的内壁咬合自己柱身的褶皱，兴奋和酥麻从脊椎骨一路烧到大脑神经，这是一场艰难但刺激的性爱，Tony在清醒与混乱中摇摆，他无法确定自己是否真的享受到了它，他总在想一些过去的事情，回忆像流窜在脑回沟里的电流。Steve的分身半硬着，前端渗出的前液打湿他的小腹，那里的肌肉因为Tony的顶弄而拉伸收缩，汗水沁在他的皮肤上闪着水色。  
　　Tony又狠狠地顶了一下，Steve仰起头，弯曲的脖子脆弱美丽，发出掉落陷阱的野兽最后垂死挣扎的声音。  
　　Tony磨着牙，慢条斯理却狂热地嘬食着他的耳垂。  
　　Tony沉沦在这场性爱里，迷乱在这具身体里。  
　　他炙热，反抗，温暖，潮湿。  
　　也许仅仅因为他叫Steve。  
　　  
　　◇◇◇◇◇  
　　  
　　Steve Rogers，AKA，美国队长。  
　　永远都是，无可替代。  
　　  
　　◇◇◇◇◇  
　　  
　　Tony凑上去。  
　　Steve近在咫尺，震惊地望着他。  
　　他想松手，手指却还缠在Tony的衣服上，而Tony更紧地把他拉了过来。  
　　Steve看着他，Tony看着他。  
　　他的右手按上了Steve的后脑勺，他希望自己的胡子别刺疼他。  
　　世界摇摇欲坠，地板是起伏的波浪。  
　　吻里面有威士忌朗姆龙舌兰盐巴薄荷叶，和——  
　　Steve。  
　　啵。  
　　Tony Stark是接吻大师，句号。  
　　  
　　◇◇◇◇◇  
　　  
　　Tony听到那个关在透明玻璃里的家伙已经停止了咒骂。  
　　如果他没有听漏什么，他的最后一句赌咒发誓涉及的关键词有：杀，痛苦，一定。  
　　Tony耸了耸肩，保持微笑。  
　　他望着在自己阴影笼罩下的Steve。  
　　他最后冲刺着，肉体交合的声音激烈翻涌，他蜷曲脚趾同时看到对方握紧双拳指甲掐进掌心。  
　　“Steve……”他听到那个家伙了一声，声音绝望无力，但之后再也听不到其他的声音了。  
　　  
　　他们就像在世界之巅，就像在辽阔之原。  
　　感官世界是空旷的又是拥挤的，是吵闹的又是寂静的，是五彩的又是黑白的，是千变万化的又是一成不变的。  
　　Tony像坐在迪士尼的旋转杯里晕头转向；像坐在过山车里几乎要把心脏吐出来；像是飞驰在高空中，那些作战的时刻，风撞击着面罩“嗙嗙嗙”的响；像是每个险象环生的最后从口里呼出的第一口气；像是坐在家里的沙发上，熄灭所有灯，左轮枪就在手里，一发子弹，手指扣着扳机而枪口垂在地上，他在脑内计算着死亡概率，癫狂又着迷。  
　　像是平静地坐在那儿——Steve就在他的身边，门在他们身后紧紧关闭。  
　　Steve就在那儿，他们已经好久没有好好聊过了。  
　　Steve身上盖着他的星盾。  
　　他闭着眼睛，他看着他。  
　　Tony握紧自己的头盔，  
　　两只手，握紧，握紧，握紧。  
　　血干涸在另一个人的衣服上脸颊上制服上。  
　　他的皮肤白得刺眼。  
　　  
　　◇◇◇◇◇  
　　  
　　Tony已经很久没有喝酒了，因为Steve不希望他酗酒。  
　　“你看，这就是酗酒的坏处，你根本不知道自己在做什么。”  
　　Steve擦着自己的嘴唇这样告诉Tony。  
　　这次是Steve没有直视Tony的眼睛。  
　　  
　　◇◇◇◇◇  
　　  
　　Tony在Steve的身体里释放了自己，高潮把他抛向高空，空虚随后而至地抓住他。  
　　他发出低哑的嘶吼，而身下的家伙闭上了眼睛，他的每一根睫毛都在颤抖，清晰可见。  
　　他是Steve Rogers，他不是Steve Rogers。  
　　而他是Tony Stark，胜利者，可悲者，行凶者，来自另一个世界。  
　　他拥抱了身下的家伙，一直到他们都停止颤抖，他疲软的分身从肿胀的穴口滑出来，他坦然地站起来，扭动着自己发酸的脖子。  
　　他冲着满身痕迹的金发男人微笑，而对方只是闭紧眼睛。  
　　他一边穿衣服一边缓慢地踱到那堵透明墙前。  
　　另一个Tony Stark望着他，他的拳头还砸在墙壁上，他的嘴唇上有斑驳的咬痕，他凶狠地瞪着他，充血的眼睛，紧咬的牙齿。  
　　Tony抹了把自己的脸，太相像的人总难免彼此讨厌。  
　　 **“如果真正想要的东西不抓紧，别人就有很可能抢走他。”**  
　　  
　　他并不知道自己在说什么，他的心脏空洞而疼痛。  
　　他踏步向窗口，骨骼里的铠甲开始包裹身体，助推器启动，而被熄灭的灯火开始重新点亮。  
　　  
　　能让一个酗酒者成功戒酒的唯一方法，就是让他找到另一样值得他上瘾的替代品。  
　　  
　　The End

 

【↓↓↓616铁我脑补的是David Gandy↓↓↓】

　　

**Author's Note:**

> *观察者：Marvel宇宙中发生大事件就会出现Watcher，作为事件的见证者<<<职业狗仔队（大雾


End file.
